Supremacy Dire Miralis
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} A legendary Dire Miralis beyond Dire Miralis, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Dire Miralis is the strongest Supremacy Species, alongside Supremacy Ukanlos, and the most feared Supremacy Species. Explanation A Dire Miralis that has mutated irregularly after regenerating from its still beating heart. Aesthetic Differences Broken horns, missing eye, scars and scratches on back and wings, extra teeth in mouth, glows brighter than before, fire inside mouth, orange tip on tail, ballistae in chest area, and a few extra parts glowing on its body. Habitat In legend, the Smelting Black Dragon God turned part of the sea into a hellish volcanic sea, tainting the once great sea. This sea is now called the Tainted Sea. Attacks and Moves Supremacy Dire Miralis shares attacks with Dire Miralis and Fatalis (4th Gen). Bodyslam Counter: The Supremacy Dire Miralis can now counter anytime its flinched by doing a bodyslam. Anger of the Skies: Meteors now randomly fall from the sky while fighting it. In Rage Mode, the meteors will fall to the ground much faster. Explosive Firepower: Now when it shoots a fireball, the fireball will have multiple explosions around it like the Rathian's Wyvernfire. Bigger Meteors: The Supremacy Dire Miralis can now summon larger meteors against hunters. No Openings: Now when its entering or leaving the water, large amounts of meteors will fall from the sky around it and on it, making it harder for hunters to attack. Magma Beam: The Dire Miralis will pretend to summon meteors before quickly turning its head towards one of the hunters and shooting a huge beam of fire at the hunter before sweeping it to the left or right. This attack can be seen by looking at its wing plates. The wing plates won't be releasing fire. Dual Wing Cannons: The Dire Miralis' wing plates begin to turn a brighter color and fill with fire before Dire Miralis shoot outs two huge fireballs from them before repeating it four more times. Each fireball will in star-like pattern around it. If the Dire Miralis is on all fours, it will than just charge up the fireballs like cannons before shooting both at the same time. They both go from short to medium range. Triple Claw Slam: The Dire Miralis will make a deep growl before it slams its claw into the ground and getting up quickly and repeating it while moving forward. After the 3rd slam, it will walk on all fours before charging forward and standing back up. Flaming Jet: While walking on the ground, the Dire Miralis will put its head down and put its neck down towards the hunter. As it does this a small flame is seen in the pores of its hood before they slowly become larger and unstable. After a few seconds, it seems to turn into a rocket as it pushes itself back while firing a huge stream of fire out of its neck, causing it to stand back up. Fiery Burst: While walking on all fours, the Dire Miralis will rush forward before shooting a huge burst of fire out its mouth before connecting it into a Flamethrower like the Fatalis (4th Gen). Unstable Volcanic Dragon Mode: After losing 60% of its health it turns a bright blue mixed with red similar to the UNKNOWN (Black Flying Wyvern)'s fire, the towers begin to erupt with lava flowing from them, the base camp is destroyed and the item box falls into the area, most of the water begins to disappear in the area, lava geysers begin to come out of the ground, and the ships and other items catch fire. As it goes into this Rage Mode, it will roar but, its roar will sound very similar to the Fatalis. You Climb Now!: Now the hunters don't have to swim anymore but they have to climb the wall when they are trying to leave the underwater portion now. Crimson's Supremacy: Now when Dire Miralis roars, lava geysers and meteors will appear. Armored Up: The Dire Miralis now takes less damage from its glowing spots. Flaming Objects: Any objects on fire now deal burning damage to hunters like in the volcano. Severe Burns: Dire Miralis now causes Severe Fireblight with any fire-based attack. Burning Earth: Its fireballs are much hotter than before, leaving behind a small aura that takes a hunters health as if they were in a hot environment. Fire Aura: Similar to Teostra and Lunastra, Dire Miralis now has a Fire Aura around it. This aura will disappear when it does certain attacks. The Supremacy Dire Miralis now gains five new attacks in this state. Super Volcanic Bodyslam: The Supremacy Dire Miralis stands in place for a few seconds before a huge tornado of fire surrounds it. As it surrounds it, lava geysers begin to appear around it before it prepares to do its bodyslam. When it lands on the ground, a huge lava geyser will shoot up from the ground and huge meteors will fall from the sky. Lava Spill: The Dire Miralis digs underground and exposes the pores on its hood, wings, and tail before shooting a large amount of lava-like substance around it before digging out of the ground. This substance kinda acts like the lava in the volcano and decreases the hunters health if they stand or run in it. Atomic Magma Beam: The Supremacy Dire Miralis will begin to this attack after losing a certain amount of health in this mode. The Supremacy Dire Miralis slowly backs up before the ground begins to shake and it shoots a huge beam of fire at the hunters before doing a bodyslam. Nuke Fireballs: The Dire Miralis will spread its wings before shooting out multiple fireballs out of its pores. Dire Meltdown: The Dire Miralis will fall to the ground as if it was tripped by a hunter but, right as the hunters try to attack it, it will begin to glow super bright before melting down like a nuclear plant. As it melts down, a huge explosion will cover its whole body travel all over the map causing massive damage unless you block or evade. After doing this it will try to get back up, but will have problems getting up, leaving it open for attacks. BGM/Theme Notes *This Dire Miralis is the one that destroyed the Tainted Sea in the past. *The Tainted Sea is considered to be this Dire Miralis' personal, volcanic kingdom ruled only by it. *It seems something told the Supremacy Dire Miralis to reappear, something far more dangerous and unnatural. **There is even a report about an unsettling eclipse over Schrade Kingdom with a roar coming from it. *Supremacy Dire Miralis' material is used for special gems to put in hunter's armor set. They give a skill known as Smelting Black Dragon. **'Smelting Black Dragon' is the skills: Rock Steady, Attack Up (L), Latent Power +2, and Razor Sharp. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Supremacy Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus